Uneven
by animefanxNaiomix
Summary: Even if we’re uneven, Tamaki figured, we’ll always be together. Kyouya x Tamaki. Shounen ai. Oneshot.


Here's a little fic for the Ouran fandom!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I'm still working on that. So far, the results have been zero.

_**Summary:**__Even if we're uneven, Tamaki figured, we'll always be together. Kyouya x Tamaki. Shounen ai. Oneshot. _

_**Warnings: **__Shounen ai means boyxboy kissing. You've been warned._

* * *

**Uneven**

Tamaki didn't really know how it ended this way.

Everything had been fine two hours ago, before the Host Club closed. All the members of the club had been hosting as usual, and there was no indication of trouble.

As usual, the members began to leave once the hour or so of hosting was completed. Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai left together, the shorter of the two riding on the shoulders of the tallest.

Next to leave were those troublesome twins. Although they did make a show of complaining that Haruhi didn't go home with them.

As if he'd leave his precious daughter with those two devils!

Right after the twins left, Haruhi walked out the marble twin doors of the Third Music Room, her book bag on one shoulder and waving at her two sempai's.

This left King and Shadow King alone in the room. Tamaki had crashed onto one of the couches, commenting how tiring the ladies could be when they wanted to.

Kyouya didn't answer.

The blonde then began to doze off, murmuring something about taking a quick nap.

Again, Kyouya remained silent.

Shrugging off his companion's silence, the Suou family heir closed his eyes and entered the realm of sleep.

It was an hour later that he finally woke up.

The sun was setting, and the room was darker than it had been when he originally went to sleep.

Blinking slightly, his gaze shifted around the room attempting to find the other occupant. He knew Kyouya would never leave him behind, and although it did sometimes seem selfish, the idea of Kyouya being there reassured him.

However, the Demon Lord was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, the blonde prince stood up from the couch. As his eyes searched around the room, he couldn't find any other living being. He stood up, unnerved and worried.

As he headed over to the white doors, he felt impending doom in the stillness of the air.

Of course, this could be merely waved off as his usual over dramatics.

His hands rested on the golden door handle, afraid to pull. But he did, and the door wouldn't budge. Again, he tried with the same result.

Panicking slightly, he used both hands to pull harder and harder. Once he realized it was futile, his eyes widened considerably.

Banging on the door with all his strength, he began to call out for anyone to hear him.

No one answered his pleas of help and rescue.

Giving up, the blonde proceeded to sit down against the door, his head between his hands. He saw trembling slightly.

As if struck by a memory, he headed over to his bag and fished out his cell phone. The battery was low, but he knew he could still make one more call. The question was: who?

Who should he call?

Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai would probably not answer their phones until next morning.

The evil twins would merely laugh at him, and ignore him completely.

Haruhi lived too far away and she probably wouldn't take him seriously.

That only left…

Pushing the one digit, the speed dial he had chosen for his best friend began the call.

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Hello?" Tamaki all but whooped for joy. He did jump, and grinned broadly upon hearing Kyouya's voice.

"Kyouya? It's Tamaki!"

"Yes, I know,"

"Well, I need your help! I'm stuck in the Third Music Room!"

"…what?"

"Yes! Today I fell asleep on one of the couches, and you must've forgotten and left, because now the door is locked!"

"…I'll be right there," and with a click, the line went dead. Tamaki cheered happily, he'd finally be let out.

After about twenty minutes, he heard the door opening. As he bounced to the entrance, he was greeted by a lonely Kyouya standing there and glaring at him.

Tamaki merely smiled and glomped him.

What the blonde wasn't expecting was the brief kiss that was placed upon his lips.

Like the blonde said, everything had been fine two hours ago, before the Host Club closed.

Now they were even better, as he kissed his Shadow King back with full force.

_We're completely uneven, _Tamaki figured, feeling the other's cool lips press against his own.

_But __even if we're uneven, we'll always be together, no matter how cheesy that may sound._

* * *

So, how was it? I usually write humor with pairings, so this was rather new to me.

I'm not sure what genre it is, other than Romance, but if anyone would like to tell me I'd greatly appreciate it!

Comments, criticsim and flames are all welcome!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
